BIG BROTHER OTHER
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the explosion and Tadashi has gone into a depression ignoring everything and everyone he has left Hiro to explore the basement on his own. Everything was going fine until Hiro finds a doll that looks exactly like him. ALIVE!TADASHI CORALINE AU. Rated T for curses.
1. Chapter 1

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR CORALINE!

A/N: UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM! COULD BE A FEW DAYS LATER OR A MONTH! CHAPTERS COULD BE SHORT OR LONG!

PROLOG

It was a few weeks after the expo hall explosion and Hiro, and Tadashi had escaped with only minor smoke inhalation and a few cuts. Both had to wait a few weeks until the college was open. Tadashi had gone into depression after Callaghan's body or remains were not found and was presumed dead. No matter what Hiro tried to do Tadashi wouldn't eat, look at him or talk with him. Falling into a small depression himself Hiro tried to busy himself with building a new not or snooping around the basement underneath their "lab". Today happen to be the day Hiro had found something interesting instead of out of date records or old baby clothing.

"Hey Aunt Cass?!" He called as he jumped up the stairs.

Aunt Cass was a middle aged woman who owned a small café called "The lucky cat café" she swished around the room taking and delivering the last of the nights orders.

She stopped in front of him with a small smile.

"What,s the matter honey?"

Hiro looked up with his eyes Briming with curiousity.

"Did you make this?" He asked hurriedly shoving something black, blue, red and white into her line of vision.

She stared at the doll whose head rolled to the side. Black button eyes stared up at her and a string laced smile and a pink blush laid against white "skin" black string laid in an immation of Hiro's very own birds net of hair. A tiny blue jacket on top of a red and white shirt complete with tiny khaki shorts.

She raised an eyebrow, "No Hiro I did not make this."

Hiro frowned, "But then where did Mini me come from?"

Aunt Cass stared for a few moments... " 'mini me?'" She asked.

Hiro blushed before suffering out. "I-I just thought it needed a name r-right?"

She laughed. "Whatever you say my little collage man! Now go do something because I need to go and tend to the costumers!"

She ran off leaving a confuse Hiro to go upstairs to his shared bedroom. He laid the doll on the bed and changed into his night clothes. He stared at the doll.

"Curiously curious... Goodnight Tadashi!"

"..."

"Goodnight Aunt Cass!"

"Night Hiro night Tadashi!"

"..."

"Good night little me..."

And Hiro snuggled against the doll whose watchful black buttons stared at him.


	2. THE DOOR

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN BH6 OR CORALINE

A/N THIS SYMBOL (') WILL MEAN SOME ONES THOUGHTS

CHAPTER 1:THE DOOR

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

Hiro woke up with a start, his breaths quick and uneven big fat tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He hugged the only thing he gripped in his hands, the doll.

'It's just a nightmare Hiro...'

He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and sighed. He sat up and looked at the closed frame across the room, he frowned as he walked past it.

'Why bother trying to get him to talk if he isn't...'

The gathered some fresh clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He took a hot shower letting it burn into his skin making it turn a blush red colour. He pondered on the thought of his brother.

'It's like I lost him the day he lost Callaghan... You know what! I'm not giving up on you bonehead!'

With that thought on his mind he got out and got dressed in grey knee above ankle shorts and shoving a long/short sleeve shirt that was the same colour as his jacket.

He made a beeline for Tadashi's side of the room and open the thin paper frame.

"Come on you knuckle head!" He said as he pulled on Tadashi's arm. Tadashi had stubble growing on his face and tear tracks racing down his unclean face.

"You need to get out side today bro!"

Hiro kept pulling while his older brother refused to move.

"Come on! You don't think Callaghan would of wanted you to sulk around do ya?"

That's when Tadashi snapped pulling his arm away and shoving Hiro away with enough force that made him fall.

Tadashi pinned him with a hard glare, "What do you know?! You don't know him! Just go away!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes and stood up with out missing a beat.

"I'm just trying to help you! What's gotten into you?!"

Tadashi glared back, " You're what's wrong with me! If you hadn't stopped me I could've saved him!"

Hiro looked back with a shocked look, " Unbelievable! if I hadn't stopped you, you wouldn't be here!"

"Maybe it would of been better that way!"

"!Unbelievable..." Hiro stared at him before a small laugh escaped him and he lowered his head. Raising both of his hands to his face as choked laughter escaped him. The laughter became slightly hysterical and became watery as his body shook with unknown tears.

Tadashi's glare soften as he slowly realised what he said.

"W-wait I d-didn't m-"

"I'm going out...do whatever you want Tadashi..."

Hiro grabbed his wallet and his key's and the doll.

"You know... I was trying to help you...I guess I really did lose you that night, huh?"

Following Hiro down the stairs Tadashi managed to get out,"W-wait! Hiro! I didn't mean it like tha-"

SLAM!

With that he slammed the front door shut leaving tension still in the air. Tadashi gripped his hair in anger and he grunted.

'Damn it Hiro, I didn't mean for it to come out like that...'

He loosened his grip and slid his hands down his face and sighed.

"Tadashi?" A voice from behind him made him jump. Spinning around alarmed he found Aunt Cass staring back at him.

"..."

"What was that about?"

He sighed again as he moved to the couch so he could tell he what happened.

:HIRO:

He kicked a rock and watched as it disappeared down the road. He lifted the doll to take a closer look at it. He notice a thick string around it's throat and he frowned as he picked at it. He lifted the tiny shirt up and saw a black key shaped as a black button. Taking the key necklace off he studied it before a question appeared in his head.

'Does this go something?'

He checked his watch And whistled at the time.

'3:49pm huh...better head to the lab.'

He began to make his way to campus. By the time he arrived it was 4:34pm and gogo was the first to greet him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Hiro looked up at her as he passed. "Went for a walk and lost track of time."

She glared at him. "Next time be here on time for class geek."

Hiro sighed. "Sure.."

"Something on your mind little man?" Fred spoke up as he notice the slightly less cheer in his tone.

"Um... You could say that..."

"Playing with dolls Hamada?" Wasabi said smiling as he pointed at the doll in his hands.

Hiro blushed before saying, "I found the doll in the basement and I wanted to keep it until I find out where it came from."

"That's adorable!" Squealed Honey lemon.

Hiro groaned before making up an excuse about working on his mic robots and disappearing into his own lab for a few hours until he had to leave.

By the time he got home Tadashi was asleep and Aunt Cass was watching another old time film 'the blob.' He made his way down to his home "lab" and into the basement. Setting the doll onto one of the boxes against the wall and Hiro began looking around for any jewelry boxes or cabinets that would fit the key. After an hour he gave up an yawned tiredly.

"Come on little me... It's been a long day let's get to bed." He reached for the doll and froze.

The doll wasn't there.

'Could've sworn I left him...oh...there he is! Must of fallen over." He mused as he kneed down to get it he stopped. There was something behind the box. He move it out of the way.

'No way! A crawl space?!' Hiro thought as he ripped the old wallpaper away from the wall. He took the key and opened the door with anticipation.

Bricks... It was cut off with bricks. He closed the door.

'Huh...I don't get it...'

He yawned again before standing and picking up the doll.

"Come on little me...let's go to bed...'m tired.."

He shut the base me t light off and went to bed.


	3. OTHER BROTHER

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR CORALINE

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS FOR YOU TWO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE JUST FOR YOU!

Also just a side note if you like gravity falls you might want to check out a series if you haven't seen it yet called OVER THE GARDEN WALL its ten episodes and I really enjoyed it.

A/N STORY FUN FACT: I WAS GOING TO NAME MINI HIRO 'HIRO 2.0' but I realized another author had uses it and I thought that's theirs I'll use mini me.

CHAPTER 3 : OTHER BROTHER

Hiro awoke the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He slept very little groaning he sat up and noticed two things. One Tadashi was fully dressed and sitting up on his own bed and was staring at him through the open frame. Two his doll was missing. Hiro leaned over the edge of the bed and looked underneath it. Finding nothing but some dust, some old screws and a unidentified object Hiro angrily stood up. He turned to Tadashi.

"Where is he?"

Tadashi blinked dumbly. "What do you mean?"

"Mini me! Where did you Put mini me?!"

Tadashi blinked. "You mean that doll you had?"

"Yes!"

The elder of the two sighed before saying. "I saw it in the lab..."

Hiro furrowed his brows in concern. "I brought him with me to bed yesterday... He shouldn't be in the lab."

"Well I saw him in the lab now would ya stop bugging me I have something to do today."

"What do you have to do?"

"Nothing that concerns you Hiro now leave please?"

Hiro sighed and Tadashi for a split second though he saw a look of despair across the younger ones face before it was replaced with anger.

"Whatever Tadashi..."

With that said the youngest one the left the room and stomped down the stairs and into the home 'lab'.

Tadashi sighed as well and stood up grabbing his phone his wallet and the moped keys he left the café and headed towards the graveyard.

TIME SKIP:

RING RING...RING RING...

Hiro glanced at the ringing phone beside him as he swallowed a mouthful of a bland tasting oatmeal. Mini Hiro sat on the table beside him and stared directly at Hiro as he checked the caller ID: WASABI. Hiro hit the OK button and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude!" Fred's voice rang loudly in his ear.

"Hey Fred... Why are you using Wasabi's phone?"

"Oh...he wanted me to tell you that we are meeting up at the café in like 5 minutes we wanted to check on Tadashi."

Hiro tried to swallow another mouthful."Tadashi left a few minutes ago to god knows where so I don't come over if your looking for him..." He said bitterly.

"Woah little man! Don't take it out on me! What's going on."

Hiro sighed and wedged the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he got up to put his plate in the garbage losing his appetite.

"Nothing much other than the first thing Tadashi has said to anyone in a while was just extremely rude and uncalled for..."

"So basically what you mean to say was you two got into a fight?"

"Yea..."

"Okay we are still coming over matter a fact I see the café now bye!"

Hiro sighed as he hung up his phone and grabbed the doll. He was about to head up stairs when he saw mega bot laying across the 'lab' door. The smiling yellow face stared at him. He paused one foot on the first stair as chill went down his spine.

'I left mega bot upstairs on my desk...'

The little bot suddenly stood up and stared at him.

Hiro went stiff as it tilted his head to the side.

'Maybe it's malfunctioning?'

He thought in bewilderment. The little bot moved again running away to the basement. Hiro let out a little screaming noise and began to follow it.

"Mega bot! COME BACK!" Distantly he heard Aunt Cass greeting the gang but all he could focus on was trying to grab mega bot.

He didn't know where he was heading until mega bot scrambled underneath the small locked door in the basement.

Hiro gripped the key from his neck and unlocked it quickly with a smirk he ripped the door open yelling 'AHA!' at the same time.

A bright colourful opening met his widening eyes, and he saw mega bot opening a similar door on the over end and running out of his vision. Without a second thought he crawled through and pulled the door behind him not hearing the frightful shouts of his name as he hurriedly crawled through the crawlspace onto the other side.

"Mega bot!" He shouted as he stood up. Looking around he wondered if crawled in a circle he was still in the 'lab'.

'But it was blocked with bricks...'

He made his way to the living room and quietly noticed that things seemed a little more brighter and more button filled than before. He heard a soft humming sound in the kitchen, he smelled something that made his stomach growl. His bare feet padded quietly as he turned around the corner and froze. There back turned to him was none other than Tadashi wearing a black short sleeved shirt and long dark skinny jeans and a white apron. Baking

"Tadashi?" He asked.

'Tadashi' turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"HIRO! how nice of you to join me!"

Hiro let out a small scream as he backed away. "You are not my brother! My brother doesn't have B-b-b-"

'Tadashi' finished tapping his round plastic eyes." Bu-bu-button's? Of course not knuckle head! I'm your other brother."

" 'Other brother?'" He wheezed out.

"Mm-hum, everybody has another family and I'm yours!"

The other Tadashi made a small smile and tilted head to the side.

"Why don't you go get Aunt Cass she's in her room."

"I think I should go back to my other brother..."

"But I'm your other brother." The other Tadashi said with an amused look on his face.

"I meant my real brother my other other brother."

"Nonsense bonehead go on and get Aunt Cass while I set the table."

He pushed Hiro out the kitchen and towards the stairs. Feeling slightly scared Hiro gripped the doll and made a dash towards the 'lab' only to be blocked by a body.

"Hiro! Hey my little collage man! Is lunch ready yet? I'm starving!"

Hiro bit back a groan and nervously smiled up at the black button eyes.

"Yea! I was just coming to get you! Other Tadashi said it's ready!"

"Come on pumpkin!"

He was quickly ushered into the dining area and pushed into a seat. Hiro tried making himself as small as possible holding on to the doll for dear life.

"Come on Hiro relax we don't bite." The other Tadashi said smiling sadly as he sat down.

Hiro looked at him and back at the other Aunt Cass. "Okay..."

"Here... These are home made!"

The other Tadashi said as he pushed a bowel of gummy bears towards him. Hiro instantly forgotten his fear and began to dig in.

"These are so good!"

The other Tadashi chuckled and got up. "I'm glad you like them."

The other Aunt Cass smiled eerily as she spoke.

"Welcome home sweet cheeks."

Hiro looked at her confused for a moments before a giant cake was set in front of him with red lettering on white foam that spelled out. 'Welcome Home Hiro!'

The other Tadashi wrapped his arm around his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"This is your home now."

Hiro jumped up and grabbed the doll he backed away and said. "I just want to go back to my real home..."

The other Tadashi smiled warmly. "That's quite alright, you can go...You'll come and visit us right?"

Hiro backed away. "Sure...uh... Bye!" He ran to the door and wretched it open scrambling through the multicolored passage and did a summer sault through the other door. He gasped for breath as he slammed it shut and rested his back against it. He looked up when he heard some one clear their throats and saw the gang and his brother who was standing there with a worried face. Without a second thought he jumped up and hugged his brother.

"Hiro!?" He said angrily.

"Yes nii-chan?"

"Don't you ever go crawling through a magical crawl space without thinking or telling anyone! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes I hear you." Hiro said as he looked up. All of a sudden he smiled, "Holy crap Tadashi! You don't understand that was awesome!"

Tadashi gave him an unreadable look. "Unbelievable... Ugh! I leave home for a few hours to do something important and you are already doing something stupid!"

Hiro flinched and mumbled, "I don't understand it was blocked yesterday..."

Tadashi glared, "What did you say?"

"I said 'I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT WAS BLOCKED YESTERDAY!'"

"Don't you raise your voice at me! You have no right to do that!"

"Sorry Tadashi it's called 'freedom of speech'."

"I am your older brother WE are NOT equals!"

"I never said we were!"

"Good cause that means you can handle yourself and that I don't need to baby you!"

"You mean to tell me that all this time we spent together building robot and talking meant you were babying me?!"

"Yes! It's like every time I leave your in a bot fight or blowing up something or getting Aunt Cass into trouble just like you did with mom and dad!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You killed them! You killed mom and Dad and now you killed professor Callaghan with your stupid micro bots!"

There was a silence in the air and Tadashi left the room. Hiro stood there his back facing the gang as a heavy weighted sobs echoed the air. His tiny shoulder's shook as he cried.

"Hiro-" Wasabi started but was cut off when Hiro growled.

"Get out..."

"Hiro don't push us away..." Honey lemon said.

Hiro turned around with angry tears sliding down his face, his voice wavering and changing pitches, "What part of 'Get Out' don't any of you understand?!"

Gogo walked up to him and slapped him. Hiro stopped crying in shock. She the grabbed the back of his head and hugged him leaving everyone else shocked.

"Your brother didn't mean any of those words... He's just going through a rough patch and he is scared of losing you or Aunt Cass." She spoke softly.

Hiro didn't saying anything and just sobbed until his head hurt and he fell asleep. Wasabi carried him to the couch and Fred tuck the doll against him.

"Good night little man..."

"Aww..." Honey cooed. "Goodnight Hiro."

A/N: SO YEA A LITTLE TEAR JERKER THERE (ALMOST CRIED MYSELF) SO SEE YOU IN A FEW (WHO KNOWS HOW LONG?) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SO FAR! REVIEW?


	4. HIRO

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BH6 OR CORALINE

A/N: ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS THX YOU BlueinVeNtAtoNS for your wonderful reviews that is what keeps me going so here is another chapter since I know you want to find out ENJOY!

(HOPE YOU NOTICE I DIDN'T PUT CHAPTER 2 ON THE LAST ONE LOL)

CHAPTER 4: DON'T KNOW TIL HE'S GONE

Hiro awoke to a splitting headache and the sound of whirling mechanics and a heavy weight on his chest, cracking his right eye open he stared at the small yellow big toothed smile for a moment before jumping in shock.

"Mega bot?" He mumbled.

The little bot tilted it's head in the direction of the basement stairs.

"But 'dashi said not to go down there without telling anyone..."

The bot turned it's angry face on and made a motion of putting its stubby arms on it's hip. Hiro frowned.

"You're right 'dashi doesn't care." He stood up with a heavy heart and breathed out. "Besides I can take care of myself and if I leave with the Other Tadashi the real one won't be 'Babying' me anymore."

He grabbed the doll and threw it to the floor. "Come on mega bot! I don't wanna waste another minute here if I could be having fun with the cooler Tadashi?" He grabbed the key and jammed it into the lock. He closed his eyes and opened the door. Feeling the cool wind on his face he cracked and eye opened and gasped. The colorful entrance was stretched in front of him. He began to crawl one hand clutching mega not the other balled in a fist.

'Goodbye Tadashi...'

He opened the other door and was immediately greeted by the Other Tadashi.

"Hiro! Welcome home!"

For the first time in a while Hiro truly smiled a big gapped tooth smile.

TIME SKIP:

Tadashi had woken up with a sinking feeling in his chest. He had gotten up took a shower got dressed ate break feast and it wasn't until Aunt Cass asked that he had noticed that Hiro was missing. He told her not to worry and that he was probably at the nerd school already. She said she wanted him home before she got back from visiting a friend miles away. He took this time to check his tracking device on his phone but it said: signal is no longer reachable. He checked in their 'lab' but only found the doll look alike thrown across the floor like trash. It pointed to the basement stairs. That was when he put two and two together.

'No! This can't be happening! Hiro please be downstairs!'

When he reached the small door the key was still inside the lock jutting out and shining as if to mock him.

He yanked the door open but was met with bricks.

'It was open yesterday though...'

A memory flashed through his head.

'What did you just say?'

'I said 'I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT WAS BLOCKED YESTERDAY!'

He shook his head tears threatened to fall, he clutched the doll and brought it to his chest.

'God damn it! Why Tadashi?!' He screamed at himself, 'This is all your fault! If you hadn't said those words to him and actually been an older brother this wouldn't be happening.'

He could almost swear he could hear Hiro laughing. He paused his breathing and he strained to hear. More laughter flitted down from the 'lab'. He shot up and ran up the stairs.

"Hiro?!" He said as he looked around the 'lab'. He could hear his younger brother's soft laughter escape through the door way. Deciding to follow the sound he came across the second floor of the house and stood in front of Aunt Class's hallway mirror. Hiro's laughter was the loudest in here.

"Hiro?"

The mirror became foggy all of a sudden causing Tadashi to take a step back. Frost grew on the edges and a scenery showed up. He saw Hiro laughing and smiling like he was having a great time. A figure came behind him and to Tadashi's disbelief he heard his own voice.

"Come on Hiro I wanna show you something." The figure became clearer and It was then Tadashi saw a carbon copy of himself, the only difference was the eyes...they were buttons.

Another memory drew it's self up as Tadashi watched the other him drag Hiro up the stairs.

'Holy crap Tadashi! You don't understand that was awesome!'

'Unbelievable...'

"I know your real brother has shown you this already but meet this worlds version of Baymax!"

He watches as the big carbon copy of his project stepped out with button eyes.

"Cool!"

While Hiro was distracted on this version on Baymax. The other Tadashi turned around and smiled sinisterly at Tadashi. And mouthed two words:

'He's mine.'

Tadashi screamed angrily and raised both fists up and brought them down against the mirror glass flew everywhere and the last thing he heard before the mirror fell was the sound of his own laughter.

"HIIIIIRROOOOO!" he screeched tears running freely. His pupils shrunk and he growled lashing out at the mirror when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tadashi? Why are you answering Hiro's phone?"

"Hiro's gone Honey lemon... He went back through that door in the basement..."

"Woah what?! I'm getting the gang and we are coming over."

A few minutes later a flustered group of young adults were standing at the end of the hallway.

"Tadashi..."

Tadashi groaned as he lowered himself to his knees.

"He's gone! He's gone and it's all My fault."

"Nissan?..." They heard a voice say behind them.

They all turned around and there back turned to them standing on the first step was a boy wearing tan shorts and a blue hoodie.

"Hiro!"

The boy turned around grinning widely. Black button eyes stared back.

"Tadashi!" He shouted, his voice and body changing. Soon the other Tadashi was standing there.

"Hahahaha! You poor man!" His voice said. The gang shrieked in fright.

"Hiro is more happy with me! After you pushed him away for a few months he started to want his big brother back! 'Tada -nii? Why won't he talk to me little me?' Or how about? 'Dash I doesn't care...if I leave with the other Tadashi he won't be babying me anymore!"

"Shut up! Hiro would never say that!" Tadashi shouted.

The button eyes seemed to narrow.

"You pushed him this far it's you who did that."

And with that he turned into Hiro laughing with his younger brothers voice and began to head back through the door. Tadashi shouted and grabbed his bat that was hanging by the stairs.

'This is my chance! If I can get through the door I can get Hiro and get out!' He thought as he crawled in after the Hiro look alike.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. THE GAME PART 1

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR CORALINE

A/N: HEY GUYS! CHECK IT OUT IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I THINK THERE IS ONLY TWO MORE LEFT MAYBE... BUT SOON AFTER THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO MAKE A BIG HERO 3 STORY (JUST TADASHI HIRO AND BAYMAX) THE GANG WILL SHOW UP LATER BUT THEY ARE WANTED TO MEET UP WITH THE AVENGERS SO CHECK MY STORIES IN A FEW DAYS :) ALSO I'M MAKING ANOTHER BH6 HORROR STORY CALLED "MY FRIEND" SO WAIT A FEW DAYS FOR THAT ONE TOO :) ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5: THE GAME

Tadashi stumbled out onto the other side shutting the tiny door behind him he raised the bat onto his shoulder and scanned the room.

'I'm alone...' He thought. 'Did he notice I followed him?' He made his way towards the living room.

"Tadashi?"

He turned around quickly and spotted a mess of black hair from behind a orange button couch.

"Hiro?"

"Nii-chan... Tasukete!(help!)" The mess of black hair moved violently a small screech on the waxed wooden floor. Tadashi ran towards the other side.

"Hiro!" He yelled he gapped in horror as the boy looked up. "Your not Hiro."

"How'd you know?" IT spoke.

"My brother is not that small."

The doll looked up and smiled. "You're right... You can call me Mini Hiro."

"Do you know where my brother is?"

The doll smiled. "Of course... But the thing is the other brother has him and Hiro told him no to a certain thing Nii-chan wanted , and Nii-chan didn't like that."

Tadashi brows furrowed. "What do you mean."

"The other brother is in the kitchen... Go to him and you'll understand..." The little doll than ran of and disappeared behind the corner. Swallowing his fear Tadashi than slowly made his way to the kitchen. As he came closer to the opening he could hear a muffled voice and humming. He came around the corner and stood in shock.

"Hiro?"

Wide tear stained eyes looked at Tadashi in shock.

"TADASHI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU KNUCKLE HEAD?!" Hiro screamed as he made jerking motions to try and get out of the rope tied around his waist and hands. He kicked widely hitting the table. The other Tadashi hissed at him making him go still in his seat in fright.

"Glad to see you made it through." The Other Tadashi spoke as he put a dirty dish in the sink.

"Let my brother go you bitch!"

The other Tadashi laughed as he began to grow bones popping and clothes changing. Long needle like hands grew sharp and legs grew long knock jutting out and Tadashi's face melted off. A horrifying version of a woman stood behind Hiro.

"That's not the way you talk to adults I hope?"

"You are not human! I can talk to you how ever I want!" Tadashi growled.

The woman grinned, "Oh?" She moved her long hands to her apron and grasp a sharp needle and thread. "Well then, what if I do this?" She move the needle and thread towards Hiro's eyes. Hiro shrieked and began to squirm and jerk.

"Wait!"

The woman stopped and gave Tadashi a glare. "Well?"

Tadashi opened his mouth to away something but Hiro cut him off.

"We'll play a game..."

The woman smiled at Hiro.

"Oh? What kind of a game?"

Hiro's tearstained face looked determined.

"Me and Tadashi will try to find the eyes of the children before me..."

She looked unfazed. "And?"

"We have to find mega bot..."

She smiled. "Okay... And if you lose?"

Hiro glared at her. "You can put the buttons on my eyes..."

Tadashi to a deep breath. "I did this to you Hiro... You can put buttons on my eyes too..."

She frowned. "And if you win?"

Hiro grinned. "The souls are set free and so are we..."

She smiled and spoke. "Tick tock the game starts now!" And with that she disappeared.

Tadashi quickly ran over to Hiro and untied him.

"Daijōbudesuka? Anata ga kega o shite imasu ka?(are you okay? Are you hurt?)" he said.

"Hai watashi wa kowai genkidesu...(yes I'm fine just scared)" He said.

"Then what were you thinking you knuckle head?! You could've gotten killed! I-I could've lost you..." Tears began to build up at the corners of Tadashi's eyes.

Hiro could only hug him.

"When you pushed me away... I just thought... Maybe I did loose you the night of the fire... I sorta knew deep down inside that things wouldn't go back to normal... But when you started to be rude... I just thought maybe it'll never be normal... And when I saw this place and the other you... I just didn't want to be ignored anymore..."

Tadashi's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Hiro... I wish I could go back and change that... I didn't think about how it'll effect you... Callaghan was like another father to me..."

Hiro raised his head and smiled. "Come on! Times a wasting and we need to get started... She likes to cheat! But good thing I have this!"

Hiro laughed as he pulled a small device out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Tadashi said curiosity peaked.

"It's a EVP"

Tadashi raised a brow. "You mean like that thing that records ghost voice?"

Hiro smiled "Hai!"

Tadashi face palmed,

"How is this going to help us?!"

Hiro gave him a dull look.

"The ghost with help us find their eyes they know where they are."

Tadashi looked up and watch as Hiro began to walk away.

"Come on bone head the first task is outside in the backyard garden." Hiro said.

Tadashi followed Hiro until they reached the garden the once beautiful flowers died and decayed.

"How do you know that there is ghosts?" Tadashi asked.

"They came to me in a dream..."

Hiro pressed the record button as they were passing a pumpkin patch.

" Kon'nichiwa? Daremoga aru nodeshou ka? Wareware wa tasuke o hitsuyō to shite imasu."(hello? Is anyone there? We need help?)

He waited a few seconds then pressed rewind.

"O-Oi Machimasu!(Wait!)"

Hiro stopped, Tadashi gawked, and the voice continued.

" Watashi wa, kabocha no patchide yo!"(I'm in the pumpkin patch!)

Hiro turned and began to make his way to towards the center of the patch.

" Sono rebā no jōbu o torimasu!" (Take the top of that lever!)

Hiro squinted and spotted something jutting out of the nearest pumpkin. Making his way towards it he reached out to grab it and was quickly pulled back by Tadashi.

"Watch out!" He shouted.

The pumpkins be gain to move and become a full pumpkin tractor.

"I'm sorry..." The other Aunt Cass said as the string on her wrist made her pull on the next lever.

Hiro screamed and jumped up and pulled Tadashi along side him. Their footsteps slammed on the asphalt as they ran. Pulling up on a bridge they crossed before it gave a lurch. The two boys let out a shout as the bridge began to collapse into the pond bellow. The other aunt Cass managed to kick the string off of her arm and pulled the top of the lever off.

"Here!"

Tadashi gripped the little ball and watched as the other aunt Cass sink. All of a sudden they both heard a crackling sound from the pond below. Everything in the garden became cemented. The ball glowed an orange color.

" Arigatōgozaimashitaga, anata wa jikan ga fusoku shite isoide suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" (Thank you but you need to hurry times running out!)

Hiro smiled and stood up.

"Come on Tadashi! I told you it would work!"

Tadashi just tasked and asked. "What's next?"

"Baymax..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT CHAPTER: BAYMAX AND ...?


	6. not an update

NOT AN UPDATE WILL BE GONE AND WILL NOT HAVE AN INTERNET FOR A FEW DAYS SO I WILL HAVE AT LEAST THE LAST CHAPTERS UP BY THIS THURSDAY

AS TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION NAUSICAA OF THE SPIRTS

YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE STORY AND FIND OUT ;)

SEE YOU THURSDAY!


	7. the game part2

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR CORALINE

CHAPTER 6

"Baymax?" Tadashi asked as they made their way inside the house.

"Baymax... That was the second thing she showed me..."

Tadashi went quite as he studied Hiro from behind. His hunched poster the way his feet dragged and the black and blue bags under his eyes, his even messier hair. It was sign of depression and or he was sleep deprived. Tadashi felt as if the silence was becoming unbearable. The boys were walking up the stairs to their Other Room in the attic. As soon as Hiro had gotten to the top he said.

"Ow!"

Their was a sound of something inflating and in a few seconds the other Baymax was standing in front of them. He didn't do his usual introduction and just stood there. In a spilt second to fast for Tadashi to see Hiro had grabbed the nearest sharp thing and began to immediately gut stab Baymax. As soon as Baymax was deflated Hiro grabbed one of the camera buttons.

The eye glowed.

"Thank you! But you must hurry! I will give you both a clue! 'Friends'!"

Hiro's eyes widened. "You...you mean the gang?"

"I can not tell you more."

Hiro shoved the eyes in his pockets.

Tadashi made a shushing sound and pointed to his ears than down bellow.

"Tadashi? Hiro? Hello? Is anyone here?" They heard Fred's voice.

Tadashi told Hiro to stay behind him as he raised the bat onto his shoulder. They began to descend down the stairs. Their breathing picked up an slight irregularities as anxiety set in. Tadashi made his way towards the living room. As soon as they turned the corner some one let out a shout making the two Hamada's screaming and soon their was a screaming match and the throw of a bat. There was a thud and they saw Fred getting up from the floor and rubbed his head back faced towards them.

"Dude! That hurt!"

Tadashi felt a chill go up his spine. "Let me see you face."

"Okay." And Fred turned around button eyes faced him.

Tadashi felt an even bigger chill. Hiro gripped the scissors he had uses on Baymax, and pushed past Tadashi running straight for the other Fred. He lifted his scissors and slashed down to cut the necklace. And missed. The other Fred moved quickly out of the way and kneed Hiro in the gut. Hiro choked and collapsed to the ground curling up on himself.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted. He ran toward the other Fred and swung the bat at his legs. The other Fred Dodge and knocked the bat out of his hand and tried to punch him only for Tadashi to grab his hand and flip him over. Tadashi grabbed his alien necklace. The other Fred turned into cement.

"Hiro!"

Rushing to the fallin' boy he helped him up.

" 'm fine..."

Tadashi furrowed his brows.

"OK what next?"

Hiro frowned."Mega bot... He's next.."

Tadashi pointed towards the lab, Hiro nodded.

"You know what I just noticed?" Hiro asked.

"What?"

"This place doesn't have a basement."

"Yea... It doesn't."

Walking into the lab they spotted her on the other side of the place. She smiled at them as they came back.

"Did you find everything?"

"Not yet... We still need to find Mega bot..."

"Oh...well then where is he?" She asked back turned.

Tadashi quickly nudged him towards the black bot laying cleverly in a bunch of black tools.

"Um...behind that small door..."

She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Hiro grinned."Yes."

She gripped the key she took while they we searching. Bending over to open the lock, Hiro quickly shoved the tiny bot in his empty pocket.

"Your wrong!" She hissed.

"Not we are not!" Hiro screamed and quickly slashed the scissors across her button eyes cutting them off and blinding her.

"You brat!" She screamed.

"Go Tadashi!" Hiro screamed as he pushed his older brother towards the exit. The room started to collapse into a giant spider web. Tadashi had barely made it inside the now grey dirty filled cobwebbed crawlspace. Hiro was crawling in but then the needle like hands gripped his right ankle.

"Ni-san! Tasukete!"

"Hiro!" He cried out trying to grab his baby brother's hand when Hiro was ripped away and thrown into the center of the web. Hiro quickly got up as she began to fall onto him, he crawled on the outer side of the web in the white void. As soon as he crawled into the inner part his jacket got caught. He gripped his jacket and pulled it free sending a giant vibration towards her. She grinned and snarled crawling up the web fast. Hiro gasped and began to climb again.

"Grab on!" Tadashi shouted reaching out for Hiro's hand. Hiro grabbed on and was pulled into the crawl space. Tadashi grabbed the door and began to close the door when her hands gripped it pulling it with all his might Hiro began to help. Grunting with strain Hiro swiftly kicked her face in making her loose balance. Three ghostly pairs of hands gripped the knob and help pull the door locked the door and the two began to crawl. The door began to bang coming closer towards them.

"NO!NO!NO!" She screamed.

Tadashi slammed the other door open and then two came tumbling out an onto the basement floor. Hiro slammed the door shut and locked it both breathing heavily until a big bang sent the key flying and landing in Tadashi's hands. The two now dirty boys sat on the floor breathing heavily.

"Um..." The two boys both on edge screaming and began to run around at that slight noise.

"GUYS!" Someone shouted.

The two Hamada's stopped scream in and running and stared at the gang.

"You've been gone for three hours explain!"

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. Hiro began.

"Well...it started when..."

After the explaination Hiro wanted to go to bed and sleep, he felt extremely dirty. Hiro got ready for bed and placed the three eyes under Tadashi pillow.

"You don't mind if I sleep with you?"

Tadashi smiled. "After what happened today I was going to ask you the same."

Hiro laughed. "Night nerd."

"Night genius."

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!


	8. the end

BIG BROTHER OTHER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BH6 OR CORALINE

A/N ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE UP SOON SO LOOK OUT FOR THEM! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER HORROR STORY I WILL MAKE CALLED 'BEWARE OF THE QUIET ONE'S' SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT ONE ALSO.

CHAPTER 7: FINAL FIGHT

Hiro gasped as he woke up, sitting upright he clenched the key around his neck and looked at the clock.

2:34am

He shook Tadashi.

"Hm?" Tadashi groaned

"Tadashi! Get up!" He whispered.

"Five more minutes."

"We need to get rid of the key!" Hiro whispered yelled. At the mention of the key Tadashi bolted upright and wide awake. Checking the beside table he looked at Hiro.

"It's 2:37 in the morning Hiro! Why do we need to get rid of the key now!?" He whispered yelled.

Hiro looked up at him. "The ghost's said we are in danger! If we don't get rid of it now who knows what will happen!"

Tadashi furrowed his brow. "And where should we throw the key?"

Hiro stared at him, "At the Sanfransokyo bridge... The big red one."

Tadashi got up in his pj's and grabbed his helmet and throwing Hiro one as he scrambled out of bed. Hiro grabbed his blue hoodie and put on.

Downstairs a needle like hand scrambled out from underneath the door and began to follow the Hamada brothers as they drove on the moped to the big bridge.

Tadashi weaved through traffic when Hiro shouted.

"Nii-chan! Something is following us!"

Tadashi looked in the review mirror and spotted the needle hand jumping on the top of cars behind them.

"Hold on!" He shouted as he gained speed. Making it to the bridge Tadashi stopped at a grassy cliff. Hiro went of take of the necklace when the hand grabbed it while it was still around his neck and knocked him over. It choked Hiro as he dragged him.

Tadashi yelled and kicked it away towards edge ripping the key off of Hiro he went to help him up. The hand sudden attacked Tadashi and he fell over the edge, Hiro screamed. Tadashi gripped the edge of the cliff and let out a shout as the hand climb him cutting a small cut on his face and began to stab at his own hand. Fingers letting go one by one until, Hiro took off his jacket and tackled it using his Jacket as a net.

It began to rip through the jacket. Hiro yelped as he struggled to keep it still. Tadashi pulled himself up from the cliff just Hiro was tying the jacket up with the necklace key. It was about get out when a giant rock smashed into it. Hiro looked up and saw his brother breathing heavily. He offered a hand up, Hiro grabbed it. A few minutes later they were throwing the bundle over the Cliff's edge and into the water. They both high fived each other.

"Can we go home now? I have school in the morning..." Hiro complained.

"So do I knuckle head."

Hiro's eyes widened. "You're coming back to school?!"

Tadashi gave him a small smile. "Sure am buddy."

The boy's then boarded up the door. And did not enter the basement although they would find things missing every now and then...

The door was never opened again...

For now...

A/N: HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
